The Crown and the Granolith
by Michael Sim
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfiction story "Search and Discovery" and the ultimate in this series of stories. Max and the gang face off against their enemies and are left with difficult decisions about their future.


Title: The Crown and The Granolith  
Author: Michael Sim  
Email: simgolfer@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are the property of Regency Television, Jason Katims Productions and the Warner Brothers Corporation. All use is for the sole purpose of fictional storytelling.  
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfiction story "Search and Discovery" and the ultimate in this series of stories. Max and the gang face off against their enemies and are left with difficult decisions about their future.  
Category: Other  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Benny Villegas came from a quiet, little town near the Texas-Mexico border. He was well known at home because of his extraordinary size. At a final height of 6 foot 6 inches tall, he towered over all his peers as early as age 3. His nickname was absurdly "El Pequenito." Benny was embarrassed about being so big, but it helped out at his chosen occupation: professional bouncer.  
  
Tonight was a particularly busy night at Benny's Manhattan nightclub. He had already thrown out five losers who couldn't make the cover charge much less pay for their dates' drinks. He noticed the next loser coming down the   
sidewalk. He had the hair of a rooster and the same color too. His black leather outfit complimented his numerous metallic studs, earrings, and rings.  
  
Benny can already imagine this guy's approach: try to sneak in through the exit door, but Benny is faster than he appears.  
  
Benny: Where are you going Rath?  
  
Rath: Oh, hi Benny. I'm just trying to have a good time. You know I'm good for the cover.  
  
Benny remains silent and imposing.  
  
Rath: Shit man.  
  
Rath shoves his hand into a pants pocket and yanks out a ten-dollar bill. Rath holds it up to Benny face.  
  
Rath: See. I told you I was good.  
  
Benny: I don't care who you mugged last night to get your dough. Just get in line.  
  
Rath is silent momentarily. He is considering whether to use his powers or not at this time.  
  
Rath: Fine, fine.  
  
Rath gets to the back of a long line going down the street. All forms and shapes of human being are trying to get into the club. The soft rain shower makes it even more important to get inside the dark, smoky underground haven   
of hedonism. Rath finally makes it up to the front of the line. His spiky mohawk has become a wet, colored, floppy mane of hair.  
  
Rath: See what happened to my hair Benny.  
  
Benny: Give me ten dollars and get out of my face.  
  
Rath slaps the bill into Benny's large hand and let's Rath pass. Inside, Rath first goes to the bathroom and chooses a stall. He uses his powers to quickly redo his hair and dry off his clothes.  
  
Rath: Nothing worse than wet leather to get a girl.  
  
Rath makes his way out onto the crowded dance floor and finds a group of hot, young women hanging out.  
  
Rath: Hey ladies, want to have a good time with a bonafide Casanova?  
  
The girls merely giggle and walk away.  
  
Rath: You don't know what you're missing. Hey barkeep! I need a beer.  
  
As Rath reaches into his pocket to pay for his beverage, a slender and smooth arm cuts in front of him. It hands a bill to the bartender.  
  
Mystery girl: I'll take care of that.  
  
Rath: Huh?!  
  
Rath turns and sees a beautiful redhead dressed in a skimpy number taking the seat next to him.  
  
Mystery girl: My name's Shannon.  
  
Rath: My name's Lucky Guy tonight.  
  
Shannon laughs at Rath's stupid joke which is something new for him.  
  
Rath: Actually, I'm Rath. Thanks for the beer. What are you having?  
  
Shannon: Nothing but maybe you...  
  
Rath couldn't believe his ears, but he wouldn't miss this opportunity.  
  
Rath: So what did you have in mind.  
  
Shannon stood up and started to walk away. She turned back and used her finger suggestively to motion Rath to follow. Without hesitation, Rath was chasing, much as a dog would follow a juicy bone.  
  
Shannon led Rath to a back door which led to the back alley of the bar. Many a person has done many a deed in that alley. Rath thought that he would be the first lucky guy that night. Standing alone in the near dark, Rath could feel his juices flowing. Shannon leaned suggestively against a wall and gave Rath a "come hither" look. It didn't take much to get Rath to do anything at that time.  
  
Rath approached and was quickly enveloped in a hot passionate kiss. He began to grope his way up and down Shannon supple, yet firm body when he felt a heavy, oppressive grip on his neck.  
  
Rath: Ow!!!  
  
Rath could feel himself being lifted off the ground by some unknown presence, and it hurt like hell. Turning as best he could, he saw the face of his captor, an ugly guy even bigger and nastier looking than Benny! He could see on this guy's face the look of dermatological disease. This guy had dry, scaly skin coming off his face as well as boils all over. He looked about helplessly and turning back to Shannon, he noticed her picking at her neck with her fingertips. Suddenly, she pulled off a layer of skin from her face, revealing a smoother, cleaner version of the same face.  
  
Rath: Shit! You're a skin.  
  
Rath tried to attack her with his powers but the big gorilla holding him up in the air merely grabbed Rath's arms and pinned them down.  
  
Rath: You f*%^#ing...  
  
A mysterious voice in the shadows interrupts Rath's oncoming vulgar outburst.  
  
Voice: Now, now. No need for that kind of language.  
  
Rath looks over to the direction of the voice and sees a figure step slowly out of cover of the darkness. He recognizes the face that emerges.  
  
Rath: Aren't you that stupid kid I met in Roswell. What the hell was your name? Alex!  
  
Voice: You have a better memory than I remember Rath. I almost forgot that you used to lead thousands into battle against me.  
  
Upon hearing this, Rath took a closer look at the figure.  
  
Rath: Oh shit... Kivar.  
  
Kivar: I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Rath.  
  
Rath: What are you doing here on Earth?  
  
Kivar: What else old friend, but to kill you and your miserable cohorts.  
  
Rath: Well, that's going to be harder than you think.  
  
Kivar: Not with the help that I have found here.  
  
Another figure emerges from the shadows, it is Lonnie.  
  
Rath: You bitch! You betrayed us on Antar and here too!  
  
Kivar: Now. That's no way to speak to my love.  
  
Rath: I swear, I will kick you ass.  
  
Kivar: Not in your current form Rath. You better hope that your doppleganger in Roswell can do better than you.  
  
With a nod, the big burly guy holding Rath quickly turns Rath's head with an audible snap and throws the limp carcass onto the ground. The body slowly disintegrates until it is only dust. Lonnie looks upon the heap of dirt and almost appears remorseful.  
  
Kivar: Come now Vilandra. Our work is not done tonight.  
  
In another part of New York City, a solitary figure walks about a room full of cots. She goes about handing out cups of water and extra blankets to the many visitors. This person volunteers at a women's shelter and she is Ava, dressed much more conservatively than before, but still with pink hair.  
  
After leaving Roswell, Ava decided that she was too much a New Yorker to ever leave the city, but she could not go back to the sewers. The only reason she stayed down there that long is because Zan was there. Without him and with Lonnie and Rath pissed off at her, it was better to be elsewhere. Living on the street would have been okay if it weren't for the horrific winter weather. She found the shelter by accident, walking by it while looking for a new dumpster to sleep in. Inside, she found food and a warm blanket. Before she knew it, she was paying for her room and board with work. She didn't know how much longer she would keep that arrangement, but she would not have to think about it much longer.  
  
A loud noise in the basement awoke most of the shelter residents. Cries of fear and panic arose throughout the sleeping area. Ava did her best to calm the residents, but to little avail. Being the only worker in the shelter at the time, she decided to go investigate the sound. Ava carefully unbolted the metal gate that lead to the basement. The door creeked wearily on its hinges. Years of rust and dirt had imbedded an arthritic feel. Ava snapped a light switch to turn on an underpowered light bulb that barely illuminated the large area. Carefully stepping down the old wooden steps, Ava looked about with some trepidation.  
  
Ava was not scared, not really. She had defended herself against the nastiest of muggers and rapist using her mindwarp in the past. She doubted there was anything down there she couldn't take care of. Making a slow sweep of the room, she found nothing. She decided it must have been the old water heater coughing up some dirt or something. As she made her way back to the stairs, she found herself confronted by two figures. One, she immediately recognized, it was Lonnie. The other she paused to inspect.  
  
She didn't really know who the lanky young man with Lonnie was until she looked into his eyes. Instead of the sweet, soft brown eyes she expected, she gazed into the eyes of an evil, calculating man. She knew it was Kivar. Her death was thankfully quick and relatively painfree. Lonnie must have loved her.  
  
ACT I  
  
When engineers and architects design parking structures, their goal is to build a space efficient area with several modes of entry and exit. We are about to find out how well their design holds up to an extraterrestrial battle royale. In one corner stands our Roswellians: Max, Michael, the emissary in Kyle's body, the recently-rescued Isabel, Tess, Liz, and Maria. In the other corner are Kivar using Alex's body, Lonnie, and Nicholas. On face value, it seems like a mismatch until Kivar raises his right hand and gestures to the air behind him.  
  
Like a scene from a cheesy horror flick, several zombie-like figures come out from behind posts, cars and other structures. Two dozen of these decrepit monsters make their way to stand behind Kivar.  
  
Kivar: This is what is left of my people here on Earth, Zan. And they are pissed that they will die on this forsaken ball of dirt instead of with their comrades on my planet.  
  
Max: I believe that it is MY planet and I don't care what happens to the last of your skins.  
  
Kivar: I remember you having big words before I killed you the last time. Lovely how history repeats itself.  
  
Max: You're wrong Kivar. We rewrite history today.  
  
In ways unfathomable to mere humans, Max deftly curves his arms into a pose reminiscent of ancient Chinese martial arts, but enough pure, raw energy literally emanate from his hands that the ambient air warms an extra 10 degrees. He gestures to Kivar to prepare for battle.  
  
Kivar similarly strikes his pose. No one would have thought that power could be so well demonstrated from the body of Alex Whitman, but here he was, ready to strike a blow against his nemesis. Off to the side, both Lonnie and Isabel can not believe that they have to watch the two men they love most in their dichotomous lives try to destroy the other.  
  
Kivar is the first to attack. In a daring front-on blitz, he swings his arms blindingly fast at Max's head. Max deftly deflects and strikes a clean blow to Kivar's exposed chest. The resulting force flings Alex's body clear across the parking lot into a support post, cracking it in two. Kivar gets up laughing at the trickle of blood that has appeared at his mouth. He coughs and more blood rushes forth.  
  
Kivar: If it weren't for me inhabiting and controlling this pathetic human body, your friend would have died from that blow.  
  
Hearing this, Max relaxes his stance. Killing Alex was not part of the plan in stopping Kivar.  
  
Emissary/Kyle (coming up next to Max): Your highness, if you kill the host body while it is being controlled, the controller will die as well. His mind will assume that the death of a body here is the same as if it were his own body.  
  
Max: I will not kill Alex.  
  
Emissary: One life on Earth means nothing compared to millions on the Five Worlds!  
  
Michael: If you don't do it Maxwell, I'm going to have my shot.  
  
Michael steps forward to take on Kivar, but lo and behold Nicholas steps in front of him.  
  
Michael: Get out of my way little boy before I squash you.  
  
Nicholas: You must have more hair than brains you ignoramus! I killed you in your past life. We'll see who gets crushed.  
  
With a scream somewhere between prepubescent Bruce Lee and girl-like screeching, Nicholas attacks with a fierce right roundhouse that grazes Michael's face. Luckily, Michael was already retreating, for a full blow may have caved in the side of his skull. With a deft leap backwards, Michael richochets from the ceiling and returns spinning hands-first at Nicholas like a hybrid drill bit gone crazy.  
  
Upon seeing the reinitiation of battle, the two dozen skins make a frontal assault, much like the battling Scots on Braveheart. They are met by the emissary and Tess, who show their masterful battle skills, kicking and punching their way through the small phalanx of shedding husks.  
  
Behind both fronts of the battle, Max stands oblivious to everything but Kivar at the other end. Kivar for his part stands watching his minions do battle. He appears willing to wait out the battle but suddenly moves. Max does not initially react, not knowing what Kivar has planned. With an otherworldly swiftness, Kivar has leapfrogged and hurdled several cars and is making his way to LIZ!  
  
As soon as Max realizes what is happening, he moves to intercept. Just as inhumanly quickly, Max catches up to Kivar in mid leap and they exchange several jabs and punches before landing on top of and destroying a parked car.  
  
Kivar: Now we see your true killer self Zan! Can you truly kill me?  
  
Max is torn. Hearing those words make him want to tear the very windpipe that speaks them but seeing them come from Alex's face inhibits those actions. Max pushes off and flips himself back onto the ground. He turns to Liz, Maria and Isabel.  
  
Max: Isabel, get them out of here.  
  
Isabel nods and begins to lead the other two away from the combatants.  
  
Kivar slowly rises till he stands on top of the destroyed vehicle.  
  
Kivar: Vilandra, please stop yourself from leaving.  
  
Although Kivar sounds as if he were speaking with Isabel, he in fact is talking with Lonnie, who has made her way to their vicinity.  
  
Lonnie: Hello dear. It's been a while.  
  
Isabel: Just stay away from me. How could you betray your own family in two different lifetimes?  
  
Lonnie: Baby, when it's true love.  
  
Isabel: True love! You call murdering your fiance and your sister in law ways to show your true love.  
  
Lonnie: You can't understand. You don't understand.  
  
Isabel: What I understand is that I have to, I want to make amends for my mistakes while you continue to wallow in them.  
  
They are interrupted by Michael and Nicholas, arms engrappled, flying between them, landing with a thud on the ground, cracking the cement. They continue to wrestle on the ground, arms and legs flailing about and sparks of energy shooting from their sweaty bodies. Michael kicks his way out of the Nicholas' body lock skidding Nicholas across the floor and into a VW Beetle. Nicholas' impact crushes the front end of the car such that when Nicholas gets up, the usual childlike appearance of the car's front end now has an evil twisted grin, much like Nicholas.  
  
But before Nicholas knows what is happening, Michael is on top of him again, landing a flying karate kick to the chest. Sitting on his chest, Michael is wailing like a mad man on Nicholas' face leaving bruises and red streaks all over.  
  
A few feet away, Max and Kivar continue their own death match. Max decides on a defensive posture so as to protect Alex, but Kivar will not back down. Kivar attacks full on with powerful blasts of crackling energy with every punch and kick. Max merely backs away while blocking or deflecting. They continue like this on the ground, on top of cars, on the ceiling, floating in air, everywhere. At a certain point, Max finds an easy opening and makes a leg sweep that topples Kivar and with a sudden punch puts him to the ground. He grabs Kivars neck in a one handed choke hold.  
  
Max: Call off your men Kivar. I don't want to kill you or fight you under these circumstances.  
  
Kivar: Where's that killer instinct Zan? You used to have it when you were King. Oops! I guess you really are not king anymore.  
  
Max cringed at these words. He remembered now when he was king, how he had been betrayed and lost his throne, but that was behind him now. He was not going to be coerced into killing his friend. Max releases his choke hold on Kivar and simply walks away, his back turned on his fallen enemy/friend.  
  
On the other end of the parking lot, Tess and the Emissary have unplugged almost all the skins, leaving piles of dust everywhere. As the emissary finishes off the last skin, he turns to see his king walking away from Kivar, who is slowly rising up. Alarm bells are ringing wildly in his mind as the scenario unfolds before him. With all his remaining energy, the Emissary takes off full tilt at Max. Kivar is now fully rising up from the ground. He is bloodied and beaten but he has enough for one last attack. He pulls up his hands which are glowing green with energy. As Kivar releases the energy burst, Alex body becomes limp and falls to the ground. Just as the deadly energy burst is to hit Max, the emissary, borrowing Kyle's best tackling technique, knocks Max out of the way and receives the full onslaught of the Kivar's last action.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael has finally finished the last of his licks on Nicholas. Stubbornly, Nicholas continues to insult his crazed attacker.  
  
Nicholas: You know you are nothing Rath! You are NOTHING!  
  
Frustrated, Michael gets up and starts to scream obscenities at the flaccid adolescent form on the ground. He cannot exorcise the voices in his head that tell him that he is not good enough. He cannot do it by himself. As if by telepathy, Maria, who usually is very easily freaked out by blood, comes over and flips Nicholas's body onto his belly. With no more than a swift step onto his exposed back, Nicholas disappears into a puddle of bloody dust. She comes up to her man and holds him as he finally allows himself to open up to another person.  
  
ACT II  
  
A few hours after this epic battle, engineers are called in to look at the damage on floor 5C of the hospital parking garage. They estimated over $100,000 of damge to the support beams, the ceiling and the concrete floors. Additionally, the insurance specialist expects another $100,000 in damage to the parked vehicles in the general area. None can figure out how any of the damage happened, but the custodial people are definitely pissed they have to clean up the the mounds of dust everywhere.   
  
A few hours before these estimates, our stunned Roswellians stare at piles of dead skins while seeing two of their comrades laying on the ground. Kivar had used the last of Alex's human life to generate the deadly energy burst that ultimately hit Kyle instead of Max. Liz softly places Kyle limp head onto her lap. She sweetly strokes his hair while her tears slowly trickle onto his lifeless face.  
  
Liz: I wish we had done more for you Kyle. I'm sorry.  
  
Meanwhile, Isabel does her best to keep her composure as she walks up to Alex's body. She can't understand why every person she has ever loved has died on her. She feels like a walking plague. Her grief is so strong she can't even bear to touch her lover's body.  
  
Isabel: Max, please do something.  
  
Lonnie: Don't bother Max. You can't heal him.  
  
Michael grabs Lonnie by the arm, threatening to also pummel her with his newfound openness.  
  
Max: Stop Michael.  
  
Max and Lonnie make eye contact and Max realizes that Lonnie does not mean them harm anymore. Her lover on Antar is now dead and her goal of realizing her old avarice is long gone. She silently goes to Alex's body and lays her hands on his chest. Before anyone can do anything, Lonnie drops dead onto the ground, her body spontaneously mummifying and slowly dissolving into more of the same alien dust. Isabel can't understand what has just happened but suddenly Alex's body takes a deep breath and lets out a series of harsh coughs.  
  
Isabel: Alex!  
  
Helping him up to a sitting position, Isabel vigorously hugs Alex.  
  
Alex (still coughing): Slow down girl. I can barely catch my breath.  
  
The group find solace in that at least one of their friends survived while Isabel/Lonnie has begun the process of redeeming their darkened consciences.  
  
ACT III  
  
In Roswell, Brody Davis is sitting in front of his computer while eating his usual Galaxy sub with extra pepperjack. He feels a soft twinge in the back of his neck.  
  
Brody: Shit! No!  
  
Moments after uttering those words, Brody Davis is no longer, Larek has reestablished control of the body. Taking a view of his surrounding, Larek retrieves a jacket and exits the UFO Center.  
  
On the other side of town, our group has just returned to Roswell. Their first stop is the Valenti household, a stop none of them are looking forward to. In the trunk of the Jetta lies Kyle's dead body. At the Valenti house, they find the light still on. They disgorge themselves from the Jetta and the Jeep, Isabel supporting Alex's weakened body. Max naturally takes the lead. In the house, they can hear Valenti talking on the phone, probably to another cop somewhere else in the Southwest, searching high and low for Alex and Isabel.  
  
Max knocks on the door, but it sounds distant to his ears. Valenti opens the door.  
  
Valenti: Max! Isabel! Alex!!! Thank God you guys made it back.  
  
Valenti gestures for them to enter the house, but no one moves. Fearing the worse, Valenti scans the group. In addition to the three in front, he can see Tess, Michael and Maria in the back.  
  
Valenti: Where's Kyle?  
  
Max can't find the words to express what needs to be done, but he does not need to. Tess walks past him and grabs Valenti into a tight bear hug.  
  
Tess: I'm sorry.  
  
With that Valenti fully realizes what has happened and he breaks down into tears, held up only by Tess.  
  
Hours later, they have put Kyle's body into his/Tess' bed and Tess has calmed Valenti enough to get him to sleep. The rest of the group are arranged around the Valenti living room, depressed despite their recent victory.  
  
Alex: Boys and girls, not that I want to be the one to break up this fun party, but I think we need to get back to our respective homes.  
  
Isabel: Do we have to?  
  
Isabel snuggles even more cozily into Alex's arms, almost overwhelmed by getting her lost love back.  
  
Michael: We need a plan now, Max. Where do we go from here? How do we get back home? The emissary was supposed to tell us.  
  
Max: We'll figure out something.  
  
Tess: How Max? It's not like the answer will just knock on the door.  
  
At that moment, they hear a knock on the door. They collectively jump, shocked that someone would be coming to Valenti's house at three in the morning. With Michael hidden behind the door, Max slowly opens the door to find Brody.  
  
Max: Brody, what are you doing here?  
  
Larek: It's Larek, Zan. I heard about your recent victory.  
  
Larek enters the room and sees the rest of the group.  
  
Larek: Good, everyone is here. It took me some time to figure out where you all were cooped up.  
  
Max: Well, our victory feels rather Pyrrhic to me.  
  
Larek: I know we lost Matulino. He was a wonderful soldier and comrade. His sacrifice will not be forgotten.  
  
Liz: Neither should Kyle's.  
  
Larek: Yes, I understand that your friend was also lost. But his sacrifice should not be wasted. At this very moment, the Antarian government is dissolved. It is only a matter of time before a new government is formed and we need the Royal Four back to take their rightful place again immediately.  
  
Maria: How about the rest of us here?  
  
Larek: That's the beauty of the Granolith. You, Liz and Alex must now make the hard decision of whether you wish to remain here on Earth or follow the Royal Four back home.  
  
A stunned silence follows.  
  
Larek: There is only one small problem. In order for the Granolith to work, we need the key and fortuitously, this human knows it's location. Max, you must convince him to tell you its location.  
  
Max: Why don't you just pluck it out of his memory.  
  
Larek: My control is not so absolute that I can pick out such a discreet piece of memory out of an ocean of thoughts.  
  
Max: What do you want me to do? I don't know what the key looks like.  
  
Larek: You will recognize it as soon as you see it. I am going to release the body for now. I will return later hopefully after you have gotten the information.  
  
Max: Wait!  
  
With that, Brody's body becomes limp. Max catches him before he falls to the ground.  
  
Brody (awakening): What the hell was that? Where am I?  
  
Max: Brody, it's Max. You're in Sheriff Valenti's house.  
  
Brody: What am I doing here?  
  
Max: There's something I need to tell you Brody.  
  
Max sat Brody at the kitchen table and began to tell him everything. Max explained the crash, the pods, the skins, the abductions, the Royal Four, Larek, the Granolith, and finally the key.  
  
For someone whose life goal has just been handed to him on a silver platter, Brody took the news pretty well.  
  
Brody: Okay, it's three something in the morning and you want me to believe you are some sort of king from another world? Jesus Max. I would more likely believe you were the Pope or I was having an acid flashback than that.  
  
Isabel: Let me try something Max. (to Brody) Will you let me help you remember?  
  
Brody: Hell, I'm already here.  
  
Isabel placed Brody's hands in her hands and closed her eyes. After some deep concentration, she managed to enter Brody's mind and as if unlocking a door, she opened his conscious mind to the memories of his abductions. Upon releasing his hands, Brody gasped in shock.  
  
Brody: Oh my god. I can remember all my abductions! And Antar. How do I have those memories?  
  
Max: It's because your body has been a host to Larek, a friend of mine on Antar. Those are some of his memories that are implanted into your memory.  
  
Brody: This is outstanding. All my work is for real.  
  
Brody looks as if he is about to start a victory dance, but Max interrupts.  
  
Max: Brody!  
  
Brody: I'm sorry. It's just boggling my mind that right in front of me is a bonafide really ET. And..  
  
Brody pauses as he sees that Max is remaining serious.  
  
Brody: Sorry, how can I help?  
  
Max: We need the key to the Granolith. Do you know where it is?  
  
Brody thought deep and hard and after a few moments, a flicker of recognition came upon him.  
  
Brody: I have some alien artifacts hidden away in a secret part of the UFO Center.  
  
Max: There's a secret part of the center?  
  
Brody: Milton told me about it when I bought the center from him.  
  
Brody winks at Max. He must be accepting the fact that his employee over the past year has been the answer to all the questions he has been looking for.  
  
Max: Let's meet there in the morning then Brody. We need to get ourselves ready.  
  
Brody: Sure that sounds good.  
  
Max: And I don't have to tell you that everything that has just said cannot leave this house.  
  
Brody: Oh certainly. It's not as if anyone would believe me anyway.  
  
Brody leaves the group, who now have to mull their futures.  
  
Tess: Well, we have to figure out who wants to go and who wants to stay.  
  
Isabel: As much as I hate to say it, although I just got Alex back, I have to go back and make amends.  
  
Alex: If that's what you want to do, I'm coming. I love you and I don't want to lose you.  
  
Isabel: Oh, Alex.  
  
They kiss and hug, their decision easy.  
  
Michael: Well, I don't care either way.  
  
The group stare at him in amazement. Of all of them, they expected Michael to be the most excited at the prospect of going home.  
  
Michael: All my life I've been looking for the place where I fit in. Well, I figured it out earlier today that that place is with Maria.  
  
Maria (jokingly): Who are you and why have you taken over my silly boyfriend's body?!  
  
Michael: But it sounds like they need me over there too.  
  
Maria: Well, I guess I could try my hand as an alien. I heard that alien sex was really good!  
  
Michael: Like you know human sex!  
  
Liz: What about your mother? What's she going to say losing her daughter to an alien?  
  
Valenti (coming out of his bedroom, obviously still unrested): I'll help her out. I don't want her to feel the way I feel right now.  
  
ACT IV  
  
As the morning sun rises, Amy DeLuca is already up and about. She needed an early morning if she was going to get all her errands done. After starting the coffee maker, she hit the shower. After changing and getting her things together, she comes back out to the kitchen to find Maria, Michael, and Valenti seated around the dining table.  
  
Amy: Jim? What a pleasant surprise.  
  
Amy's smile is dulled when she sees Valenti's deeply sad face.  
  
Amy: What's wrong? Maria?  
  
Valenti: Have a seat Amy. Michael and Maria have something important to tell you.  
  
While Amy DeLuca discovers that her daughter is planning to depart this galaxy, the Whitman family find themselves overjoyed to get Alex back, only to also lose him to the far away constellation.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans awaken to find Max and Isabel waiting for them in the living room. They realize that they have something important to tell them when they see their serious faces.  
  
Max: Please sit down mom and dad. We have something to tell you.  
  
Mr. Evans: What is it Max?  
  
Max: You know when Issy and I were kids and you found us in the desert.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Yes, Max. It was one of the best days of our lives.  
  
Max: Well, we never told you where we came from.  
  
Mr. Evans: You mean you remember now?  
  
Isabel: We always knew, we just couldn't tell you.  
  
Isabel was beginning to become tearful, knowing what she had to tell her adoptive parents.  
  
Max: It's not that we didn't want to tell you.  
  
Mrs. Evans: What is it?  
  
Max: We, we aren't from around here mom.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Where are you from?  
  
Max: We're from another world.  
  
Mr. Evans: Is this just your way of avoiding something bad. If you had abusive parents I can take care of that. You know I do that for a living.  
  
Max: No dad. I mean it. Remember the crash of 1947? We were on that spaceship along with Michael and Tess.  
  
Mrs. Evans: I can't believe this. Are you just trying to cover up where Isabel has been?  
  
Max: No mom. Remember the bird that we found in the park when I was six? I healed that bird. I also healed Liz Parker when she was shot at the CrashDown. I also stopped the grease fire in the kitchen last year.  
  
Mr. Evans: What the hell are you talking about Max?  
  
Isabel gets up suddenly and taking her parents' hands in hers, she releases her memories into their minds, flooding them with images and thoughts that she had been holding onto for so many years.  
  
Mrs. Evan: Oh Issy.  
  
Isabel: I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry mommy. Please don't be scared of us.  
  
Mrs. Evans: You're my daughter no matter what Issy. We love you.  
  
The women hug, relieving Isabel of at least one lifetime worth of angst.  
  
Max: We have more to say.  
  
Mr. Evans: I don't know if we can take more today, Max.  
  
Max: We have to go back.  
  
Mr. Evans: What do you mean go back? Like back to your home planet?  
  
Max: Our world needs us.  
  
Isabel: And I need to find my other mother to make up for all my mistakes.  
  
Mrs. Evans: With such a wonderful daughter, I'm sure she'll understand, but why so soon?  
  
Max: We're important people on our home planet and they need us.  
  
Mr. Evans: Whatever you need us to do Max, we're here to help.  
  
Later in the day, Max finds Brody in the yet unopened UFO Center. Brody is at his computer deleting several of his files.  
  
Max: What are you doing Brody?  
  
Brody: Well, now that I know the truth, why should I keep up with all this other mumbo-jumbo that I have been collecting all this time. Gee, I don't know what I will be doing from now on. I spent so much of the last few years searching for you that I guess I haven't spent much time doing anything else. Listen. The first time we met, when you came back here to my office, were you going to kill me?  
  
Max: Well, I mean..  
  
Brody: Nah. Don't worry about it. If I were you, I would have done the same thing. Anyway, I think I know what you are looking for.  
  
Brody motions for Max to follow him, leading him around a secluded section of the center. In an unlit corner, Brody taps the wall, first percussing dullness then the sound suddenly changes to hollow. At that spot, Brody pushes the wall causing the opposing side to pop out, like a swivel door. Brody pushes more and the wall rotates open to reveal a small room. Within the room lay two locked file cabinets and a safe deposit box.  
  
Brody (joking): You can never be too sure of the help!  
  
Approaching the cabinets, he taps on each one.  
  
Brody: This first one has all my files from my old life as a computer programmer, before my first abduction. I haven't opened it in years. This second one has hard copy of all the data I've collected on alien activity on Earth. Luckily you told me the truth since it's pretty much full to the gills at this point. And finally, the piece de resistance, the safe deposit box. I only have two things in here.  
  
Brody proceeds to turn the combination lock. After three turns, an audible click gives evidence that he has the proper code. He opens it to reveal two boxes, the first he takes out and opens to reveal a pair of baby shoes, not bronzed but golden.  
  
Brody: I had Sydney's first pair of shoes cast in gold. I know, I know but I had just made my first ten million so I decided to splurge. But I don't think you care about this. You care about this one.  
  
Brody takes out a black mahogany wood box approximately twelve inches by four inches by four inches. It is held closed by a silver clasp on one side. Brody hands it to Max, who accepts it, feeling a certain warmth he can't quite understand.  
  
Opening the box, Max is almost blinded by a bright light that eminates from the object now in his hand - a long crystal rod about the size of a baton - the key to the Granolith.  
  
ACT V  
  
The group decided that dusk was the best time to meet at the cave. Instead of just the Jeep and the Jetta, several vehicles show up this evening. If this is supposed to be a departure, the Evans, the Parkers, the Whitmans, Amy DeLuca and Jim Valenti made sure they were there.  
  
Amy: I guess we're all part of the "I know an alien" club now.  
  
Mrs. Evans: At least we can form our own support group when we need it.  
  
Mrs. Parker: This is just such a shock. And for you to lose your children. And I'm so sorry for your loss Jim.  
  
Valenti: Thanks.  
  
Mr. Parker: This explains the last two years of secrecy and hushed tones.  
  
Amy: You got that right. Like I would have believed in camping trips in the winter.  
  
Mrs. Parker: Maybe we should have gotten together earlier? But who would have thought this?  
  
Valenti: It's a difficult concept to grasp, but after getting to know these kids this past year, I think we've all done well raising them.  
  
As the parents continue their small talk, Max makes his way to them.  
  
Max: Shall we?  
  
Max and the rest of the Pod Squad lead their assorted parents up the hill to the entrance of the cave. Near the top, Max places his hand on the appropriate location and the wall slides back and reveals their hidden lair. Due to the number of people, it is a tight fit in the pod chamber, but everyone wants in and gets in. From behind, they hear footsteps and turn to see Brody approaching.  
  
Max: Brody, what's up?  
  
Brody: Actually it's Larek, I just wanted to be present at your departure and arrival at the other end. (changing voice slightly) And I wanted a chance to see exactly how this works.  
  
Max give Brody a questioning look.  
  
Brody: Sorry. Brody here. Larek left enough of my own consciousness intact so that I could also take part.  
  
Max and Brody shake hands and they are the last two to enter the chamber as the door closes behind them. Within, Michael and Alex have pushed the pods to the side so that there is a direct path into the granolith chamber. A general sense of loss and tension pervades through the crowded group. No one seems to want to start the procedures nor do they want to delay it.  
  
First to react is Maria, who begins to cry.  
  
Maria: I'm sorry, Mom, I have to go with Michael. I love him.  
  
Amy: I know baby. You do what you have to do.  
  
Maria and Amy hug a long and desperate hug knowing they will not see each other again.  
  
Amy (to Michael): You take care of my little Maria. She deserves to be loved and cared for and fed whatever it is that covers for food on your home planet.  
  
Michael: I will Mrs. DeLuca.  
  
The three share a quiet but familial moment as Amy passes Maria to Michael's arms. Jim Valenti is there to put an arm around Amy's shoulder and comfort her. They will have time now to grief and heal together for their respective losses.  
  
On the other side of the chamber, the Whitmans and the Evans stand close together. Alex turns to his father who is being his usual quiet and unobtrusively self, but is also tearful. Alex turns and extends his hand.  
  
Alex: I guess this is it dad.  
  
Mr. Whitman: I guess so Alex. Good luck.  
  
It seems that Alex's dad is ready to leave it at that, but at the last moment takes Alex into a big bearhug.  
  
Mr. Whitman: You will be.. I will miss you Alex.  
  
Alex: I'll miss you too!  
  
Alex turns to Isabel who herself has broken out in tears. She knew all her life that she would have to leave her Earthbound parents, but not as quickly as it has turned out to be.  
  
Isabel: Mom. I love you. You've been so great and I don't know how to thank you and dad and..  
  
Mrs. Evans: Don't thank us Isabel, thank you for giving us twelve years of happiness and joy.  
  
Isabel shares a protracted and emotional hug with her parents before letting go and giving them one last look, as if to store their faces in her memory. She turns and Alex is there to take her as they also walk down the aisle into the granolith chamber.  
  
Max: I guess it's my turn now too.  
  
Max has a morose expression on his face. He too does not want to leave his adoptive parents. As Max is set to leave, he extends his hands for Liz, but Liz does not return her hand.  
  
Liz: I can't do it Max.  
  
Max: What do you mean?  
  
Liz: I can't go with you to your home planet. My home is here on Earth. I want to learn about myself and my own planet. I'm sorry. I just can't.  
  
Max: Liz, I can't go without you.  
  
Tess: What's going on? Didn't we decide that all three of us are going?  
  
Liz: I love both of you, I do, but I can't leave my parents or my home.  
  
Max and Tess look at each other, hoping the other would have an idea of what to do. One can see Max take pause, clench his jaw and wave for Brody to approach.  
  
Max: Brody, let me speak with Larek.  
  
Brody: Larek here, what is it Zan?  
  
Max takes Larek aside and whispers into his ear and a vigorous, but calm exchange ensues. Their talk concludes with a look of disbelief but acceptance from Larek. The other four have now come out of the granolith chamber to determine the delay.  
  
Brody: Zan has informed me that he has decided to decline the crown and wishes to pass this honor to you Rath.  
  
Michael: What?! To me?  
  
Max: Michael, you've been like a brother to me. Actually, even more than a brother. I know I can trust you with anything, including taking care of our people.  
  
Brody: You are to be the dowager King until such time that Max's son on Antar is of age and capability to take the throne.  
  
Liz: Max, don't do this for me.  
  
Max: It is because of you that there has been meaning in my life. I love you and if I have to give up being a king, I accept that.  
  
Liz: How about Tess?  
  
Tess: You have been and will always be my king Max, I will follow you to wherever you go.  
  
Brody: Then it is set. The council has heard and approves.  
  
Max: Thank you Larek.  
  
Brody: You were always a man of loyalty and emotion, my friend. Glad to see that cross-speciation hasn't changed that.  
  
Brody/Larek and Max shake hands followed by a plethora of hugs and goodbyes between our pod squad. Max and Michael clasp hands as long time friends and comrades would and hug.  
  
Michael: I won't disappoint you Max.  
  
Max: You never have and you never will.  
  
Max hands Michael the key to the granolith. It is a symbolic passing of the guard between the two. Michael is now the leader of the group and Michael's acceptance is the completion of an unspoken pact between the two men.  
  
Alex, Liz and Maria all share a tearful goodbye before Alex and Maria head back to the granolith chamber. The final goodbye is between Max and Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Brother, I promise to make up for everything I have ever done in the past to you and our family.  
  
Max: You are my sister Isabel. You don't have to make up for anything. Your love and your generosity are enough. Take care of yourself on the other side.  
  
Isabel: I'll do my best.  
  
Max: And give my love to our parents.  
  
Isabel can merely smile at that thought before she too disappears into the granolith chamber. The doors slide silently close.  
  
Max, Liz, and Tess stand together, facing the now sealed granolith chamber, as if standing there would allow them to see inside. Moments later, a deep groaning sound radiates from the chamber. Suddenly, just above the door to the granolith, appears a rift in space. Peering deeply into its darkness, one can make out a set of stars in the formation of a "V." Within seconds of that rift opening, an intense white light blinds everyone in the chamber. As they regain their vision, they realize that the granolith chamber has disappeared without a trace as if it had never been there. The only remnant within the chamber are four used pods in which at one time grew the Royal Four.  
  
EPILOGUE - Ten years later.  
  
Suburban Roswell, New Mexico, home to middle class working folk of the southwest United States. Most families follow the expected 1.8 children and 2 cars in the garage format as if it were etched in stone. A certain family in this neighborhood is similar except that instead of a husband and wife, there are a husband and his two wives. One he married in a previous life while the other he married in this life. Somehow, the three have lived in wedded bliss over the past ten years. They have found a life free of FBI intervention and alien attack and instead have found a life full of human normalcy: work, a mortgage, retirement savings, etc.  
  
Within the house are two children, each about five years old. One is a girl with straight brown hair and hazel tinted eyes. She especially likes to play doctor with her half-brother, who has curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. It is a lazy Sunday afternoon in the Evans/Parker/Harding household and kids are downstairs in the family room playing.  
  
Although he is happily engrossed in his toys, something unseen and unheard has interrupted him. His sister notices this too and they both head upstairs to their parents' room.  
  
Boy: Mommy, Daddy.  
  
Tess: What is it dear?  
  
Boy: I think Uncle Rath is trying to talk to you again.  
  
Max: Okay son. Let him through.  
  
Boy: Maxwell..  
  
THE END - FOR REAL. 


End file.
